Dance With Me
by ravenclawpride24
Summary: Lysander takes Lily out to the Forbidden Forest to present her with her Christmas present. Lily/Lysander


Snow blanketed every surface; trees, the ground, and the castle. Wind blew the white flurries around, coating the two kids as they ran alongside the Forbidden Forest, eerily close to the completely off-limits place.

"Lys!" The smaller red-headed girl cried out. Snow clung to her hair and she clutched her jacket more tightly around her. "We're getting awfully close to the forest," She noted frighteningly.

The blonde boy turned back to her, a sly grin on his face. "Come on Lils," He said. "We're not going very in. We'll be able to see the castle at all times, I promise." The red-head still looked weary. The boy was forced to use his last argument, "Your father and brothers would jump at the chance to go in the Forbidden Forest." The girl paused, her eyes alight with determination.

"Whatever are we waiting for?" She demanded, taking the lead towards the forest. The boy laughed as he followed after her.

"I thought you were scared to go into the forest," He teased.

"Scared?" The girl exclaimed. "Lysander, I am insulted that you would think that I, Lily Potter, would be scared of a mere forest." A wolf howled in the distance and Lily found herself clutching to Lysander's arm tightly, eyes wide with fear. She looked up to see Lysander smirking down at her and she drew away from him. "Just, uh, making sure you're still with me Lys."

"Uh-huh, sure Lils," He joked. He took the lead and the two began their trek through the woods. He would glance to either side every once in awhile to confirm that they were going in the right direction. Finding their way wasn't their biggest obstacle, however. Trudging through the snow proved to be difficult at best; especially since they were in an enchanted forest known for playing tricks on its visitors. At point a tree root had risen, tripping Lily, but Lysander had been quick in grabbing her hand to steady her. Lysander's warm hand in her own caused Lily's cheeks to flush red in embarrassment. Thankfully with the cold air, her cheeks had that redness to them already, sparing her even more embarrassment.

"Maybe we should head back," Lily suggested quietly. The trees rose like wooden giants overhead with the absence of leaves giving them the look of skeletons.

"But your Christmas present is out here," Lysander objected with a pout. He gazed at Lily who, despite her greatest attempts, could not resist Lysander's puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, but I'm getting cold, Lys," Lily said. Lysander smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I promise we'll be there soon," He told her, unable to hide his excitement. He continued on with a new sense of determination, Lily trailing alongside.

"What did you get me?" Lily asked, breaking the silence.

Lysander smirked. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"Because then my dear Lily, it wouldn't be a surprise," Lysander told her. "You told me you always like surprises," He reminded her.

"Well, of course I do," Lily agreed. "But even I must say, taking me out into the forest, telling me of nothing. It could be anything!"

Lysander smiled. "That's my point; to keep you guessing."

Despite being frustrated at not even finding out anything about her surprise present, Lily couldn't help but be flattered. She was glad that Lysander felt she was worth such a surprise, especially since he was a fifth year and she was only a fourth. He had OWLs to study for, and plenty of other girls vying for his attention.

"Will I like it?" Lily asked.

"I do hope so," Lysander said. "I didn't know what to get you-I'm not good at this like Lorcan is," He explained.

"But you gave me the most beautiful birthday gift," Lily said. She drew out the silver locket from beneath her scarf to make her point. Lysander looked away sheepishly.

"Yeah, well…," He trailed off. He raised his head, a smile spreading onto his face. "We're here!" He ducked under a branch, but swiftly turned back around, blocking Lily's view.

"Lys," Lily sighed in frustration.

"Close your eyes," Lysander instructed. Lily smiled as she closed her eyes, extending her hands forward. Lysander grasped her hands in his own, carefully leading her forward. He led her a few feet before stopping. "Alright, open your eyes." Lily opened her eyes and gasped.

Before her eyes was a clearing which held a large, oval lake, shimmering with a fresh coat of thick ice. Holly trees surrounded the clearing, snow weighing down their branches. Lily turned towards Lysander only to see him holding a small bouquet of flowers: roses, daffodils, and even lilies; all of her favorites. The flowers looked and smelled like they had been freshly picked, something that was impossible in the dead of winter.

"Oh, Lys, how did you-"

"It's an enchantment; I learned it especially for you, well, for your flowers," Lysander explained in a rush. "You do like the flowers, don't you?" Lily nodded eagerly, unable to speak. She accepted the flowers from him, hugging them to her chest. "I knew you could see the black lake frozen, but I found this a couple weeks ago and thought it would be…nicer."

"Y-Yes, I love it," Lily uttered. "And the flowers of course, they're beautiful."

Lysander looked away, shuffling his feet nervously. He gazed at the lake before turning back to Lily, an idea forming in his mind. "Hey Lils," He said. "Would you like to dance?"

Lily was absolutely startled, "Dance?" Lysander nodded. "Without any music?" She asked.

"We don't need music," Lysander exclaimed.

Lily laughed. "Do you even know how to dance?"

Lysander took the flowers from her hands and set them down, taking her in his arms. He twirled her around, smiling as she let out a peal of laughter. "I know enough," He said. He took a step back and onto the ice.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked, casting a concerned look down at the ice below them.

"It would be a lot harder to dance in the snow," Lysander pointed out. He drew Lily closer to him, smirking at her startled look.

He took one step, and then another. She mimicked his movements, gliding along the ice as she clutched his hand tightly, too worried to let go at all. Lysander's warm smile is what made her relax; he looked so calm and confident that she felt herself relaxing in his arms. Before too long she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation she got when he spun her around.

"I know it isn't much, but I hope it suffices," Lysander said.

"Oh Lys, its perfect," Lily exclaimed. Lysander's eyes found the locket that hung around her neck.

"Have you picked out a picture for your locket yet?" He asked.

"Yep," Lily replied. "Would you like to see it?" She offered. Lysander shook his head; that would mean letting her go, and he wasn't quite yet ready to do so.

"I trust you put a good picture in it," He explained.

Lily shrugged in response. _If only Lysander knew the picture in the locket was of the two of us_, she thought to herself.

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence, both enraptured by their dance; the simple way they glided over the icy surface or how they both silently noticed how close they were to each other. It was Lily who eventually noticed the golden glow on the snow around the lake and brought it to Lysander's attention.

"It's getting late," Lily said. "McGonagall will ream me out if I'm late."

"Flitwick will be pretty upset with me too, come on," Lysander agreed. The two started off the ice only for Lysander to lose balance and fall. He looked up to see Lily trying hard not to laugh.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked. Lysander smirked and tugged on her coat, pulling her down onto the ice beside him.

"I am now," Lysander laughed. Lily glared at him and shoved him playfully.

"You're just as horrible as James is," Lily scolded. She stood up and held out her hand and Lysander took it.

"James is mean about it, I at least offer my apologies," Lysander pointed out.

Lily smiled, unable to hold a grudge against Lysander for long at all. "Apology accepted," She said. Upon making it back to solid ground she bent and picked up her flowers, brushing off the snow. Lysander plucked out a lily from the bouquet and placed it in her hair, beaming at how it clashed with her red hair.

"A lily worn by Lily," Lysander exclaimed.

"Cliché," Lily stated. "But cute." The two started back towards the castle, bantering back and forth. Along the way, Lily bumped her hand against Lysander's and soon their hands were entwined. By the time they got back to the castle the sun had almost set and dinner wasn't far off. As soon as they entered the entrance hall, they were stopped by Professor Longbottom. Lysander softly groaned.

"Now what were you two possibly doing outside all this time?" He asked.

"Just walking the grounds Professor," Lysander said. Lily nodded in agreement; they'd be in a lot of trouble if someone found out they'd been in the Forbidden Forest. Professor Longbottom looked over the two of them carefully, silently noting they were holding hands and spotting the flowers Lily was trying very hard to hide from view.

"Alright," He finally said. "Get back to your common rooms, dinner will be starting soon."

"Thank you Professor," Lily called over her shoulder as she and Lysander hurried off. Only once they were up the stairs and out of Professor Longbottom's sight did they slow down.

"He was definitely suspicious," Lysander commented.

"Only a little, but he likes us, so I don't think we would've gotten in trouble either way," Lily explained.

"You mean he would put his relationship with our parents over his better judgment as a teacher?" Lysander gasped.

"Precisely," Lily agreed. "Especially since he's in love with your mum," She added teasingly.

"Can you not bring that up? It's bad enough they're dating," Lysander groaned.

"I think it's cute," Lily giggled. "Just like, your Christmas present for me." They had now arrived at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and despite the Fat Lady's impatient huffs; they stalled their departure from the other.

"I'm glad you liked them," Lysander said, nodding to the flowers.

"Thank you again," Lily said. "For everything."

Lysander leaned down, his lips pressing ever so lightly against Lily's. He drew away, smiling at her. "Anytime."


End file.
